


Winter Miracle

by ayaxroses



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons Cross, Puzzle & Dragons Cross-パズドラクロス, Puzzle & Dragons X (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Special, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Passion, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: A Christmas One-Shot within the Puzzle and Dragons X- universe. Lance/Ace. Ace and his friends gather at his family's cafe for a Christmas Celebration. Thanks to the help or plotting of a friend-Lance arrive as well. Lance plans to take Ace out to see a mystical place, well known by Dragonoid. The two further work towards understanding one another and the emotions within them. BL. Boys Love. Christmas Magic~





	Winter Miracle

_Winter Miracle_

* * *

Snow fell softly, through the cold and darkening night sky. The trees were bare, save for the icy-toned branches, and the water droplets moving up to the air. Several snowglobe dragons were nestled around each other and celebrating the season.

A flock of small birds fluttered throughout the forests, and towards the path of the city. Many houses were lit up and decorated with festive "Drop" themed Christmas lights or snow sculptures of dragons. Past the home and small shops, there was one cafe, in particular, that was bursting with life. A young, Auburn-haired teen was smiling happily as he hung up a bright green Christmas wreath. It was decorated with a red bow and a small cartoony Ouka in the center.

Flying around the head, of the young teen, was a bright orange and white dragon. The Tamadra had a long necklace of battery-operated Christmas lights that hung down his body. On the top, of his head, was a bright red and white Santa hat, which hung loosely over its ears.

Tamadra hummed happily as he spun around Ace. "This is so exciting Tama!"

Ace laughed softly as he glanced up towards the dragon. "Right? It's amazing we're able to unite together again. Everyone will be over soon too. I hope we have enough food ready for them."

Tamazo nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's right. There better be food left over for Tama-Tama!"

Ace finally settled for a position of the Christmas wreath and opened the door. "To have enough food for you, we might need a Christmas miracle." Ace teased and reached out to pull the red hat better over the dragon's ears.

"Ahh! A Christmas Miracle!? That sounds amazing-Tama!" The small dragon followed after Ace and into the house. "Maybe the 'Christmas Miracle' will bring me a whole mountain of eggs! Scrambled eggs, fried eggs, rice-omelets and…." Tamazo continued to cheerfully babble on as Ace walked into the kitchen area of his home.

"Hey, mom!" Ace began smiling softly. His cheerful, pink-haired mother turned towards him with a bright grin. She had a long red/green apron over her usual clothes and two festive gloves on her hands. There were several pots on the stove simmering, and a small dinging sound coming from their oven.

"Hey, sweetie! Can you watch those?" Rena asked softly and Ace agreed.

"Sure," He turned towards the stove, and looked within the lidded pots and pans. Some of which contained vegetables and rice, while others were filled with dozens of eggs. Ace shook his head. "Of course." He noted. His mother did always love spoiling Tamazo.

"Are your friends on the way?" His mother asked while leaning over to check on some type of baked bread within the oven. She closed the oven door once more.

"Yeah, they should be here soon! Are you sure you don't need some more help?" Ace inquired and glanced back at the near boiling pots.

Rena shook her head. "No, Ace. You've helped a lot before. Besides I'm almost done. Plus." She pressed her hands to her hips. "We need somebody to greet our guests. It's not every day you have an entire Guild worth of dragon callers, coming over."

Ace chuckled at that statement. "Mom, it's not an entire guild. Just my friends: It'll be Haru, Tiger, Garnet, and Charo." He supplied.

A teasing smirk fell over his mother's lips. She turned towards him and rose an eyebrow curiously. "That's everyone?" She asked.

"Well, yeah…" Ace scratched his cheek, feeling a bit nervous at the way his mother was looking towards him.

She walked back towards the corner of the kitchen and re-checked on whatever was in the oven. With her oven mitts, she pulled out two pans and placed them on the cooktop. She turned back to Ace. "You're not inviting your _boyfriend_ over?" She teased. The corners of her lips lifted up as she noticed Ace's face going pale.

"M-mom! What are you talking about? You know I don't have a boyfriend!" Ace defended quickly and waved his hands before himself. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Besides you'd be the first to know if I did. "

Ace's mother beamed at her son's innocence and naivety. Surely, he believed _somehow,_ he wasn't entirely smitten with the older, prodigy, dragon caller. Motherly instincts and her own perceptive mind weren't even needed to see that. However, it did help to confirm things. Rena walked over past Ace and turned the dial on the stove. "We don't want this to boil over," Rena told her son. Ace backed away from the stove and held his hands up.

"S-sorry," Ace stammered out. The topic of interest was still fresh in his mind, and his teenage heart was pounding.

The pink haired woman hadn't entirely given up on her ideas and added. "It's alright but you do know... _the boy_ I'm talking about."

Ace blinked and felt his mouth go dry. "I'll go...see if anyone is at the doo-"

"Not so fast! The doorbell didn't even ring!" His mother caught on to his lie. "I'm talking about that "pretty" brooding boy you won't stop talking about. The "Show-off" you went on and on about, for three hours last night."

"Mom!' Ace squeaked out. His own voice to a much higher pitch than he had wanted, before breaking off. "Lance and I…" Ace clutched a hand within the fabric of his red "candy-cane" sweater. He was thankful his heartbeat wasn't that loud. Just at the mention of Lance and him, in such an 'us' fashion, was making things feel so... Ace shook his head and frowned at the amused grin on his mother's lips.

"L-Lance is not my boyfriend!" Ace protested with the sternest tone he could give off. His face further flushed a shade of pink, and his hands tangled themselves under the hem of his sweater. Ace's sky blue eyes hit the ground and winced at the laughter. "I didn't talk about him that long and...I never called him pretty." Ace pouted, and his reddening face wasn't helping matters.

Rena smiled fondly at her son, "There's nothing to worry about your secret is safe with me" She added. "You're just so cute when you get embarrassed over a boy-" Rena reached out to pinch Ace's cheek. The Auburn teen quickly hurried back.

"Mooom!" He whined.

"Taaaaaaamaaaaa~" Chirped out the voice of a rambunctious dragon. It seems the teen was saved by the bell. Coming fluttering in through the half-closed door was a salivating dragon. "I smell eggs-Tama!"

Ace shook his head. He did, however, hold out his index finger and waved it before the dragon. "Not yet, Tamazo!"

"Ah! Ace!" Tama whipped his head around, and with it came his entire body. "You must be running a fever!" The small dragon blanched as his jaw fell down near his own stomach line. Tamazo quickly hurried out and placed his rounded hands over Ace's temple.

"I'm fine!" Ace protested.

"But-...Ace…" Tamazo hung his head lower, and with it, his Santa hat started to fall down.

Rena's lips curved up sympathetically. Her gaze turned towards the small dragon and she reached out to pat his head. "There, there Tamazo. Ace isn't sick, he's just thinking about Lance."

Ace groaned at this comment. "It's not like that!" He tried again with reddened puffed out cheeks. The teenager placed his hands at his side and turned to look at the clock. "But ah…" Ace brushed at the back of his neck. "My friends will be here in 10 minutes. So please," Ace's blue eyes darted from Tamazo and to his smiling mother. "Don't mention anything...like that.." He tried to finish but only found himself more flustered.

"I'll go see if anyone's shown up yet!" Ace said while promptly excusing himself.

* * *

Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Diiiiiing!

"Alright' I'm coming!" Ace answered and headed towards the door of their shop. He was greeted with two familiar faces. Haru was bundled up in some ridiculous red and white-fire dragon sweater. Garnet somehow managed to incorporate her usual black, white, and gray attire into a long sleeve and festive sweater dress. Her hair was still up in its usual twintails, and tied up with sparkling black ribbons. There were two Valkyrie themed charms pinned, on the ribbons, for each of her twintails. Both of the girls had large festive gift bags, in their arms.

"Haru! And Garnet! It's good to see you!" Ace began and opened the door further. The girls went in. Haru bowed her head and softly said. "Thank you." Her cheeks seemed to turn a bit pink, which made Ace blink.

Garnet snorted, "It's about time you came to the door," The blonde piped up. Garnet followed after and leaned in to whisper to Ace. "Don't worry I'll let her know gently who you really like." Garnet smirked deviously, "What are friends for?"

Ace deadpanned at this statement and slowly moved to close the door. His eyes lowered into slits, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Garnet held her palms out flat to her sides. She shrugged her shoulders down, "That...judging by your reaction you're both too dense to even realize it." She added vaguely and Ace turned his head to the side.

Garnet and Haru entered the home, and turned towards the kitchen to see Rena finishing up some meals. They both bowed their heads at her and greeted her.

"It's good to see you again Haru, I swear you're growing up faster than my Ace is!"

"Mentally or physically?" Garnet jarred in a lackluster tone. Ace glared at her for that comment.

Rena shook her head. "It's rare I get to see you, Garnet. But you shouldn't be making fun of Ace that much. That's his mother's job," She finished with a jolly smile and waved the girls towards the decorated dining room. "Make yourselves at home."

Garnet and Haru entered through a hallway , and both sat down across from each other at the roundtable. Garnet stretched her arms out behind herself and bent them behind her neck. She snapped her fingers.

Ace slanted his eyebrows and glared at the look she was giving. "What is it now?"

"Well? Come on! This is a cafe, right? One hot cocoa!" She ordered.

Ace shook his head, and glared at his friend. "You can get it yourself."

Garnet growled at this comment. "But we're your guests. And after all, I've done for you at the guild…"

Ace sighed and played along, "Like what?"

"Come on. We're friends, aren't we?! Besides I've done something incredibly generous for you! My Christmas gift will keep on giving."

Ace raised an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean?"

Garnet smiled brightly and laced her fingers behind her head. "Well, I'd love to answer but I'm pretty parched right now. So maybe a drink could help me better answer that."

Ace looked exasperated. "Alright, fine." He turned towards Haru. "You want anything?"

She looked up thoughtfully for a moment but then added a simple. "A water would be nice."

Ace nodded, "Okay I'll be right back. And then…" Ace pointed towards the idol dragon caller. "You'll have to explain to me about this "Gift?"

Garnet laughed and waved him off.

Haru watched for Ace to lean in and muttered to Garnet. "Umm...Garnet?"

The blonde turned towards the purple haired girl. "Yes?"

She looked down towards the table before blurting out. "Are you and Ace? Together!"

Garnet's brown eyes widened for a moment, and finally, the absurdity of the question sunk in for her. The blonde would have laughed, had it not been for the serious gaze the other girl held. "No. It's not like that.."

Haru held a hand to her chest and took a deep breath.

"But, there's no use keeping this from you. Ace does have someone he likes, and that's not going to change anytime soon."

Haru hung her head at the statement. "Oh...you don't beat around the bush do you?" Her lips fell into a south curve.

Garnet shook her head. "I guess it's a habit of mine, but...better to know now, right?"

Haru's lips formed a fading smile. "I guess you're right." Her eyes glazed over with a cloudy sorrow. Garnet reached across the table and grasped the girl's hand.

"Look, the feeling of liking someone isn't easy, but hey-one day you'll look back at it and laugh. Especially when you find the person you're meant to be with all along." Garnet offered in consolation.

Haru's eyes widened at this, and she held a hopeful gaze. "So you have someone...you like too."

Garnet firmly nodded at this. She reached towards her side and squeezed the handle of her d-gear. The presence of her precious partner could be felt within.

Haru wiped at her softly shedding eyes. "I'm...okay." She assured the blonde whose brown eyes began to shake. "It's Christmas Eve after all, and so...it should be a day to celebrate."

Garnet smiled at this and waved over the Auburn teen who had been waiting at the corner. Ace swiftly left after delivering the drinks.

Despite her..."mischievous" nature. Garnet was a great friend.

* * *

Finally, Charo and Tiger had arrived at the door. Tiger was wearing his own regular yellow-blue attire with another layer sweatshirt on top. He had a seemingly full drawstring bag slung behind himself.

Charo, however, was bundled up from head to toe. A brilliant green scarf wrapped around his neck and held up to his lips. His blonde hair was covered in a yellow and green striped snow hat, it had a small wood-drop themed pompom on the top. His feet were decorated in fluffy aqua boots. Charo's main attire consisted of aqua green and yellow hued clothing. His aqua pants were the same tone of his boots and had small snowflakes decorated on the side. A long yellow turtleneck sweater with aqua snowflakes covered his upper body. Charo's own side bag seemed ready to pop open, and Ace can imagine the young boy spent some time thinking of presents.

Ace smiled at his friends and held the door open. "Charo! Tiger! It's great to see you both!" He greeted cheerfully, and Tiger wrapped him in a large bear hug.

"Ace! It's great to see you!" He cheered out and seemed to be unaware of his current strength. "Ah, haha, It's good to see you too!" Ace patted at Tiger's shoulder and tried to gently pry the taller male off of himself.

Charo bowed his head sweetly and hugged Ace softly. The rest of their group reunited quickly. Charo had a small gift within his own hands and Tiger placed some sort of Christmas bag under the dining room's tree.

They took a seat next to Garnet and Charo.

"It's about time you two came by!" Garnet added cheekily.

Charo pouted his lips out cutely. "Geez, it's only a few minutes after the meeting time, Garnet." He then turned back to Ace. "I'm really happy you invited us. Are you sure you don't need any help setting things up or with cooking?" The blonde offered.

"No it should be fine….but well, I was just about to carry out some plates," Ace added.

Charo beamed at this. "I'd love to help!" He chirped and followed after Ace.

"I'll have to help out too," Tiger placed a hand behind his head. "Can't have Charo reaching the top before me!"

Garnet and Haru stood up. The blonde piped out softly. "Well, at this rate. Charo will grow up become the top-tier, future house-wife, to a certain ancient." Garnet teased. She followed the group, as they began to set up the tables.

The young blonde boy ducked his head down after hearing the comment. He felt his cheeks heating up at his friend's insinuation. 

* * *

The tables were set up with an array of delicious food. From rice, vegetables, and egg-themed dishes, to baked goods and desserts, the tables were completely full of deliciousness!

"This is really delicious, Miss Rena." Charo complimented with a sweet voice. He had his own plate of food out before him and began poking at some of the vegetables with his fork. "It's so warm too, especially after being out in the cold."

"It's wonderful. I'm certain at this rate you could very well become a caterer for one of my shows!" Garnet enthused.

Tiger hummed in agreement, his cheeks were stuffed much like the Tamadra's with a yummy looking rice and egg bake. "This type of cooking will take your restaurant straight to the top!" Tiger encouraged. Rena bowed her head and held a hand to her cheek, "Well thank you all very much."

Haru sat next to Garnet and took a small bite out of one of the baked pieces of bread. "This really is good. I suppose it makes up for Ace's cooking." She narrowed her eyes. "I seem to recall when, a few years back, Ace nearly set the oven on fire."

Ace squinted his nose. "Hey, that was only one time!"

Rena chuckled at the childhood friend's bickering. "Well, Ace has actually gotten quite good at cooking. Lately, he's even been asking me for cooking lessons." Rena gushed over his adorable son's antics. "I have a feeling I know just why he'd want to."

Ace shrunk down in his seat. "Mom!" He pouted. Garnet started scooping up some of the sauteed vegetables on her plate. She smiled.

"It's fine we all know you're in training to be the perfect housewife one day." Garnet teased.

Ace stuck out his tongue. "Excuse you! Cooking is a perfectly reasonable and essential skill to learn, and there's no odd motive behind it." Ace huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He realized, belatedly, how bad that sounded.

"Ace is getting red again-Tama!" Tamazo spouted out between devouring handfuls of hard-boiled eggs. Ace sneered and grasped for the tiny monster's cheeks. He pinched Tamazo's cheek. "Tamazo!" Ace berated the small dragon.

Tamazo quickly huffed, "I was just trying to help Ace with his cold-Tama." Ace groaned, "It's not a cold." He glared at his snickering friends. "And my face is not red, it's probably the lighting or...something," Ace weakly excused himself.

Garnet, Tiger and even Charo started laughing. Haru, Rena, and Tama did as well. The mood had been so lighthearted, especially after the recent Human versus Dragonoid war. Ace too found himself laughing along.

* * *

"All right!" Rena began. The pink haired woman had been holding up a dark gray camera in her hands. "It's time for pictures!" She cheered, and immediately starting gesturing for the entire group to come around the tree.

Ace's mother did glance around the cafe, as though looking for something. Ace looked towards his mom with concern. "Something wrong?"

Rena shook her head. "No, it's fine." She began and started gesturing with her hands for everyone to move in closer, around the tree. "Now say, 'Merry Christmas'!"

* * *

With the flip of a switch, Ace turned on all the lights decorated around the living room, and upon their second Christmas tree.

Charo had pressed a few buttons on the tv and turned to a channel that displayed a snowman and Christmas wreath beside a list of songs. "This should get us in the spirit," Charo began happily. He walked towards one of the room's couches and pulled out a large candy-cane themed bag. Within the bag were several small boxes, tied up in the red and green paper.

Tiger, Garnet, and Haru all went through their things to bring out their own wrapped presents. Ace rubbed a hand behind his neck and turned on his heel. "I'll be right back...I kinda made presents this year."

Charo beamed, "Ah really!? Me too!"

Ace laughed lightly and nodded his head as he turned down the hallway. When Ace returned he had a large stack of boxes to give out. He walked around the room and exchanged gifts with Garnet, Tiger, Charo, and Haru. Even Tamazo had his own box.

Tiger had passed around his own gifts. Haru, Garnet, and Charo followed shortly after. With the Christmas music blaring in the background, and the wrapping paper tearing everywhere, it certainly felt like the holidays.

"Aww, thank you." Ace called out and looked fondly towards his gifts. Charo had knitted him a bright red scarf. There were small Ouka charms on both ends of the gift.

Tiger too found himself looking with admiration at the gift that was colored a bright orange tone and Aggdral charm. Garnet had a golden toned one with Valkyrie. Haru had a purple scarf with a cute cartoon cat decorated on the end. Lastly, even Tamazo had a small handmade scarf, with several stars tied on the edges.

Charo smiled bashfully, "I worked really hard on these, so I hope you like that," He smiled and brushed the side of his head. Charo fully unwrapped his own box from Ace and found it filled with delicious holiday shaped cookies and chocolates. Charo took a bite of one of them. "Ah, these are delicious! I can tell you've been practicing."

Ace flushed at the compliment. "Ah, thank you. I wasn't sure if it would be too memorable of a gift but I did do my best." He added shyly. His friends nodded.

Haru's gifts consisted of cleverly decorated gloves that matched up with each of the dragon caller's elements. "I figured these would come in handy."

Tiger rubbed his neck a bit nervously, "I didn't quite go the creative route with this one." He told the others, who had opened their gifts, to find they had "Geyser" themed souvenir mugs, with rolled up towels in the center.

Charo shook his head, "No, these are wonderful. It's amazing how long it's been since we all got to travel there." He noted.

Garnet smiled wryly as her friends noticed her gifts. "No need to all thank me at once, you all have front row tickets for my next concert and my new single." She struck a cute idol like pose. Her friends deadpanned, but they did open their cards to find a small phone charm, each with their own elemental orb and monster on the end.

Charo held out his own charm. "Ah, these are so cute!" He complimented politely.

Ace agreed, "True, but you had to add in some self-promotion too."

Garnet shrugged at this, "Well, there's never a break for Idols."

"In any case, these are all wonderful gifts," Ace added which seemed to reach an agreement with the rest of the room. "I'm glad we're able to have such a peaceful Christmas after everything. Ace smiled brightly which seemed to work like a contagion to the rest of the room.

* * *

Haru had excused herself and given a brief hug goodbye to her friends and Ace's mom. "I'm gonna spend the rest of the night with my family. But I'll see you guys later." She left on a cheerful note, with Garnets hopeful encouragement still ringing in her ears. She had a feeling tonight, may have revealed the "person" Ace really liked, anyway.

"Well it sure is good to get the usual group back together again," Tiger expressed while patting his perceivably full stomach. He leaned back in his chair.

Garnet looked towards Ace and spoke up. "Well, you know we don't have everyone here just yet"

"What does that mean?" Ace peered at his friends from the corner of his eyes. The Auburn teen hadn't exactly told anyone else about this, and if she meant Lance- Ace had only gestured to him in passing about the celebration-one that was given a plain and uninterested remark. Ace puffed his cheeks up at the memory. He hadn't even gotten to invite Lance. Surely, he'd say no anyway. Far too busy or whatever.

"Looks like he's here," Garnet added cheekily, as she reached into the side of her skirt for a communication device. She grinned upon seeing the message. "Well, Ace there's no need to thank me." She turned her gaze towards the door.

Ace's lips pressed together at this comment. He heard a soft knocking at the door. "All right, I'll get it..." Maybe, Ace hoped, Garnet invited one of her old classmates. However, the sound of a high pitched voice threw him off. Ace slowly made his way towards the door.

"It's cold outside-Devi!" Chirped out the voice of an all too familiar dragon.

"Then that means..." Ace started and his heart seemed to be running in a race with his own footsteps.

His hands were shaking as they nervously moved to turn the knob on the door. With a soft click, it just opened.

Ace's heart lurched within the confines of his chest, as he heard a sweet low voice berating Devidra.

"That's not showing not good manners, Devi," Lance said softly with the faintest of smiles ghosting over his lips.

Ace's pale cheeks immediately flushed pink. "L-Lance," He began unable to think of a better greeting. "Merry...Christmas?" His lips seemed to voice despite their trembling state.

Lance looked at the teenager skeptically. "Ace." The white-haired teen spoke his name so calmly and cooly. Ace was still gripping the door handle and standing before it. He visibly swallowed and was about to ask why Lance was looking so expectant.

"Oh, ah!" Ace rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on in..." Ace paused and looked at Lance slowly as he stepped through the door.

Lance was wearing the same attire, as usual, white baggy harem pants, long sleeve black top, blue cloak, and hat. Yet, it seemed even full flooded dragonoids could be affected by weather, to some extent. Lance's cheeks were a tiny bit redder than usual. Ace wished he had the excuse of the cold as his cheeks flushed wildly red. His sky blue eyes betrayed him as they stared wantonly at the older male's frostbitten lips.

"Ace?" Lance's white eyebrow raised up and under the rim of his blue hat.

"Ah," Ace bit his own lip, "Come and make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna... check on  _something_." Ace hurriedly excused himself from his rival and went off to find a certain idol.

Sure enough, she was there as carefree as ever chatting it up. She laughed at something and turned back towards Ace.

"So are you satisfied with my Christmas present?" Garnet asked with a smirk.

"You-" Ace started and hurriedly glanced behind himself. Lance was bowing his head and talking with his mother. Rena seemed to not be mentioning anything too shocking... and was busy passing handfuls of hard-boiled eggs to the dragon.

"You invited Lance!" Ace screeched out and glanced back once more. "Why?" Ace spoke in a hushed tone. "I mean he probably didn't even have time to come or..."

"There's no need to thank me," Garnet waved it off. "Although the delicious sweets you and your mom made as a gift is a good start," She gave Ace a cheeky thumbs up.

"Garnet! Why? And how?" Ace demanded an answer. "I even mentioned it before and.."

"Well, Lance doesn't seem to remember that. You sure you invited him?" Garner turned towards Ace.

"Well not officially but..." Ace started and glanced down towards the floor.

"There's no need to worry Ace were all on board for you and Lance!" Tiger strongly cheered his friend on.

Ace shook his head. He hoped to dissolve his blush. "L-like I said there's nothing like that going on."

"Oh?" Garner tilted her head, "Then I guess there's nothing to worry about."

Ace flared as he looked towards the blonde. She did make a good point. He didn't want to start reflecting on this.

"But for the record. I simply told Lance about the event, and mentioned you were hosting it...and that," Garnet lowered her gaze and grinned. "You'd be lonely without him!"

Ace flushed a wild shade of red at that comment. "There's no way you did!"

Garnet wagged her finger before herself. "Well, you've got me there. But I did mention you've been feeling down lately and could use the company. Which isn't a lie really...Since that fiasco with Jest, you had been distant Ace." Garnet pointed this out with a frown on her lips.

Ace felt a pang of guilt at the words. "In any case. He agreed right away," Garnet proclaimed. There was no sense of shiftiness of hesitance in her brown eyes.

"Lance did...?" Ace felt his heart thundering against his chest at the comment. Ace clenched a hand over his chest. Did Lance come for him? Lance agreed to this "party" just because Ace felt disheartened? Something about that caused a fluttering sensation, against the teenager's chest.

Sure enough, his friends were grinning mischievously at him.

It hadn't helped matters when Tamazo started fluttering around his head. The tiny dragon started poking his cheek and bluntly as ever pointing out. "Ace! You're all warm again. I think it's time for a doctor's visit Tama!"

"Ahhh Tamazo. I'm not sick," He protested. Ace flustered and gently pried his battling partner from his personal bubble. Now Garnet and Tiger were stifling their laughter behind their palms.

Charo simply smiled sweetly and added a timid. "Well, I think it's a great thing if it makes you both happy," His words chimed out so kindly. Bashfully, the blonde started toying with one of the longer bangs hanging over his cheek. "I wish I had known Lance was coming as I didn't prepare a gift for him."

The young blond frowned and seemed to pause for a moment. He held out his left hand out flat and balled up his right hand under his chin. "Well maybe... I do have some yarn left over. Ah!" Charo beamed and slapped his curled hand in the center of his flat palm. The motion was much like a gavel hitting a sound block. "I could at least make a scarf for Devi!" The young blond quickly leaned down to the ground and ruffled his hands through his bag.

Guilt set in through the room, and suddenly the remaining friends stared right towards Garnet. She shrugged, "Well, it's not like we need to worry like he's gonna notice anyone else. This is Lance, after-all. Ace will have it covered." Garnet passed on the responsibility and gave the Auburn teen a thumbs up.

"If he's come all this way to visit then, of course, he should stay here...but I definitely didn't prepare anything either..." Ace was lost in his thoughts. His forefinger and thumb were shifted around his chin as he proceeded to think. "In any case, it's perfectly fine, and there's no reason to assume anything different will happen tonight." Ace blurted out.

Garnet snorted and finished with a simple, "I'm not even gonna comment on that one."

Ace quickly covered his face with his hand. The flush up pink drove up towards the tip of his cheekbones.

The legendary blue-cloaked dragon caller proceeded to nod towards Ace's mother, as he and Devi (who had an arm full of egg-themed treats) entered into the small dining area.

Lance walked in rather casually, and much to the prediction of Garnet turned his gaze near immediately to Ace.

Ace bit down on the inside of his cheek. His pale lips curved slowly and he attempted his most natural smile. Attempted. Lance looked over at him quizzically. The taller Dragon Caller stepped closer to Ace. His Dragonoid gold eyes bored into sky blue. Ace found himself stepping back. The back of his heel jabbed against the wooden legs of the table and Ace yelped out aloud. "Ow!"

Upon seeing Lance part his lips, Ace hurriedly decided to amend himself. Lance was his rival after all, and he couldn't start showing all of this weakness now. Especially, not if Lance was going to act so calm around him!

Ace rubbed his neck. "It's good to see you," The Auburn teen greeted.

"We came here even though we had a long flight and a late invitation, Devi," Lance's own small companion dragon chimed in with a grumpy frown on his face.

"Oh yeah, well Ace tried to invite you before but you were all too stuck up-Tama" Tamazo fluttered over and got right into the black and purple dragon's face. They were growling at each other. Lance's eyes widened at the admission, but Ace had been blocked from the sight due to his tamadra.

Ace physically pulled Tamazo away from the situation. "Tamazo," he scolded.

"Devi," Lance warned his partner calmly. The Devidra hung his head an retreated to Lance's side. "Sorry, Master Lance."

"Ace, are you...?" Lance extended his hand out towards the younger teen. 'Alright' Ace had assumed, as Lance's hand brushed against his cheek. The notion was much like Tamazo's, only somehow, impossibly more gentle. It was to the point where Ace felt himself leaning into the touch.

It seemed fortunate, or perhaps, unfortunate Ace's mother came into the room. She had a rather knowing smile as she lowered her eyes to the scene. Only Ace had seen the look and he quickly backed away, giving space for whatever was happening.

Ace's mother was holding a piping cup of some sort of tea. It was one which she had placed on a matching red/green themed plate. She placed it on the table. "Here you are, Lance," Rena said all too cheerfully.

Lance bowed his head, "Thank you," He expressed. The legendary Dragon Caller took a seat, right at the table.

Rena caught Ace's gaze and winked at him. She pointed towards the empty chair next to Lance. Ace's cheeks held their pink flush as he slowly did sit beside his rival.

"I'll be right out to take some pictures," Ace's mother pinned the nail on her son's proverbial coffin. "We have lots of food and dessert leftover too, Lance."

"No thank you. This is more than enough." Lance shook his head. His lips curved into a smile as he watched Devi stuffing his face happily with the hard-boiled eggs. The soft look made Ace clench a hand tightly over his chest. His fingers were crinkling within the red fabric of his Christmas sweater.

Lance, finally glanced and greeted the other guests.

"It's good to see you," Charo was the first to chime in. Lance returned the greeting with a faint nod. His eyes darted towards the large knitting needle and yarn within his hands.

Charo glanced down. "Oh, this." He pointed to the progressing mini scarf. "I hadn't known you were coming but figured I could make something for your Devidra."

Lance nodded his head, "Thank you," He said simply. The older teen looked towards Devi and nudged him to the side.

"Thank you-Devi" the dragon bowed before the smallest dragon Caller.

Tiger waved at Lance and with a cheeky grin added. "I'm glad to see you finally noticed us." He jeered lightly. Ace wanted to bury himself.

Garnet shook her head. "Well, it seems like we have our group here." She somehow managed to salvage the situation.

Rena did walk back into the room with an oversized dark grey camera in her hands. As an adoring and embarrassing mother, she insisted. "Alright, now let's have a few more pictures." She insisted and all but Charo seemed to grimace or groan at the notion.

"Come on, come on. I'll need something for your scrapbooks Ace." His mother complied and waved her hand vaguely towards the Christmas tree.

Garnet and Tiger instinctively moved towards the corners of the space. "Charo," Garnet called over.

The small blonde let go of his needle and half knitted scar, and placed them upon the table. Charo hurried over towards the side where Garnet had been.

Ace narrowed his blue eyes and looked towards his grinning friends. His gaze shifted towards the gap between Charo and Tiger. Of course. There was just enough room for him and Lance if they were close enough. And as planned by his devious friends, there was no other place to stand but right next to each other.

"Come on Ace, sweetie, you too Lance," Rena called out with a kind yet somehow equally devious grin.

Ace sighed, "Come on Tamazo," Ace called to the smaller dragon, who followed Ace, towards the corner of the room. He glanced towards Lance and murmured a soft sound. "Let's get this over with." Ace told his rival.

Lance waved the Devidra over and towards the highly decorated tree. Ace stood beside Charo and leaned in as much as possible. Tamadra was still holding his Christmas hat on his head.

"Wait, Tama!" Tamazo paused to flutter through the room and came back with a matching Santa hat.

"What's this Devi?"

"Just wear it. It's feastive-Tama!"

"Festive," Ace corrected with a laugh. Devi turned towards Lance for approval. The rather silent male simply nodded. Lance took his place next towards Ace.

The hammering heartbeat against his chest was enough to barely let Ace make it through this.

However, his mother's cues weren't helping much at all.

"Ace, you need to stand a bit closer to Lance. In fact, everyone should take a step to the right." Ace's mother directed and waved towards that side.

The Auburn teen wanted to dissolve into the ground, at this point, or possibly into an egg drop. Anything so he could find a way out of this current circumstance. Ace hadn't found his way to do more than move a centimeter to the right.

Rena sighed and shook her head at her young son's actions. She had a feeling this picture may be one Ace wished to hold on to in the future. "All right, Lance you can scoot closer to Ace." She directed.

Lance nodded as though the act was entirely simple. It was as though he had no clue Ace's face was starting to burn up. He felt Lance's arm brush up against his own and their sides flush together.

"Perfect! Now everyone, smile!" She directed once more and proceeded with several quick clicks sounding off. She continued on to direct for "Just a few more photos" It had been a moment before she declared the group could resume their activities.

She looked at the photos, and saw the wonderful personalities, of her son's friends, within them. Several of which had Garnet posing with one hand on her hip, ever the idol. Tiger sported a toothy grin. Charo had a soft closed mouth smile.

Ace had a similar look to Charo, but the pink dust on his cheeks couldn't be excused for the lighting behind him. Lance even smiled a bit-but... Rena scrolled through the photos. One picture caught her eye. It must have been the next to last one taken. The group was already showing fatigue, Devi and Tamadra were both resting in their owner's arms at this point. The white-haired male had a rather tender smile on his lips, more so than any of the half smiles he sported before. However, his gaze wasn't anywhere near the camera. In fact, he was staring right at Ace. Ace's face was burning up and his gaze looked down towards his Tamazo. Rena held back a laugh, this would be golden to show to her adorable son when he finally figured things out with the other.

"All right," Rena clapped her hands together. "Who is ready for some more dessert?" Rena asked. "I made a green tea-chocolate Christmas cake!" She cheered and turned towards the group. Her eyes zeroed in on a certain white-haired male. "Lance? Would you mind helping me out?" She asked.

Ace's eyes widened in horror, "M-mom there's no need!, I can carry things or whatever you need!" He pleaded with his mom.

The pink haired woman shook her head and waved Lance over. "Don't worry it'll only be a moment, Ace."

Lance stood up from his seat. Devi rushed in after his "Master" and exclaimed. "I want to help with Cake too-Devi."

"Of course," Rena agreed and the three headed down the hall and into the kitchen.

They entered the room and Rena took out a medium sized cutting knife and began to through the Christmas tree themed cake. Seeing as Lance was waiting silently and patiently she spoke up. "Lance, I want to thank you for coming."

"It's..." Lance was taken aback. There was a rather selfless kindness in those words. It was something, that reminded him of his own mother. It was familiar. "No problem."

Rena nodded at that and placed a piece of the chocolate cake onto a small plate. She repeated this motion a few times. "I'm not one to pry too much, but I do know that while my son can be stubborn to admit most things. I know he's happy to see you have made it here. You are welcome here anytime, you know."

Lance bowed his head at that. "Thank you, Miss Rena."

She waved this off and beamed, and knew it wasn't the time to add he may as well start calling her 'Mom' as well. "It's no trouble. You've been an inspiration to my Ace since he started as a dragon Caller." She stated, "So I can't thank you enough for helping him reach his dreams."

Lance glanced quizzically at that statement, and he shyly added. "Ace has...always had a lot of potential,"

Rena grinned at the display. "It's true but you've played a huge role in motivating him. So again just know you're always welcome here."

"Thank you," Lance added once more. Rena passed a few plates to the Devidra in silence. "Miss Rena?" He began with hesitance.

She looked towards the older teen in somewhat silence. "Yes?"

"There is a place, later tonight I'd like to take Ace too tonight..." Lance flustered a very faint shade of pink and quickly explained. "It's somewhat of a tradition for people of Dragoza to see. I feel I may need to ask you if that's alright."

Rena blinked her eyes at the bit of hesitance. Lance's own devotion to Ace was no mystery but only seemed to be flashing towards her. Rena laughed and handed several plates towards the dragon Caller. "If I know my Ace, he'd simply sneak off if I had said no. But I do appreciate the formal notice. So long as he's back before it's too late, then I have no problem. I do hope to see my son on Christmas Day sometime soon, back from his date safe and sound." She smirked as she watched Lance turn away from her knowing gaze.

"It's not like that." Lance hurriedly excused himself and pulled his hat down over his flustered face.

Lance returned with Devi and Rena. Lance silently placed the plates of cake on the table.

Lance was quick to turn away and take his seat with Devi and silently watched the other devouring his piece of cake. Ace blinked several times. He glanced towards Lance only to see the other averting his eyes. Ace pouted at this and turned to his mother who only seemed to continue on her innocent act.

Ace took a large bite of his cake, and huffed. She had definitely said something!

* * *

Despite the attempts, to bring the pair closer together, Ace and Lance had found themselves all the more flustered around each other. Their eyes would meet briefly, only to look away shortly after.

"Ahhh," Garnet whined aloud as she looked out the window. "It's snowing like crazy out there!" The idol voiced. Her head was propped up by her palms laying on her cheeks, and she looked out the window only to see it growing wilder.

"It looks like a snowstorm" Charo pointed out, his lips turned to a frown. "I'll have to call Mama and Papa, and let them know It'll take a bit longer to come back."

"Just one minute," Ace's mother came into the room. She held out her index finger and wagged it. "It's not safe to go out in this kind of snowstorm. I insist you all stay here until the storm lets up."

"But-" Garnet started, but was quickly silenced by a very motherly stare from Rena.

"It's no trouble," She further insisted, with a smile that held no room for arguments. She placed her hands on her hips. "Even with a carrier dragon, it's far too dangerous to travel now. Besides, we could all have a movie night."

"A movie?" Ace peered up towards his mother. He had been glancing up from the couch. "Ah, but there's nothing new to watch."

Rena responded quickly, "Sure there is. In fact, I remember a certain holiday movie that you used to play over and over during the holidays!" Rena pointed out.

Garnet rose an eyebrow and looked towards Ace, "Oh?"

Ace pondered over this for a moment. Panic set into his once still eyes and he glanced at Lance from the corner of his eyes. It couldn't be that...

"Oh yes. Snowy the Dragon! Ace used to tear up every time he watched this movie. We must have played it a dozen times!"

"Ah, Mom!" Ace waved his hands over his face. He covered his face as he glanced towards the snickering idol and mildly intrigued Dragonoid.

"That's... I'm not a kid anymore-" Ace protested firmly.

Rena shook her head. "You can watch what you'd like,"

Garnet quickly chimed in. "Oh no, I'm way too curious about this movie now."

"It does seem familiar," Charo added.

"Well, it's settled then and I don't think any of you should be going out in this weather. Understand?" Rena glanced over towards the white-haired Dragonoid.

Lance's gaze turned towards Ace and then went back towards Rena. "I wasn't planning on leaving now, so it's fine."

"Ah, you're staying too, Lance." Ace voiced aloud and tried to hide his own elation at this. Well, it didn't look too good outside for human, Dragonoid or monster alike. "That's...good. We'll have the whole group." Ace hurriedly added the last part and willed down the blush over his cheeks. "Well, I guess it's settled."

Rena smiled fondly at the scene. It seemed her baby was growing up, and Lance was firm on his promise to take Ace out...wherever that place would be. Ace sat up from his place on the couch and walked over towards the television. "It's embarrassing but I should have the DVD somewhere."

"Now, Ace!" Rena began firmly and placed her hands on her hips. Ace turned over towards his mom and tilted his head to the side. "We have guests over, the least you can do is offer them something to drink or some popcorn."

"Ah, right." Ace brushed his hand against the side of his cheeks. "Well, if anyone wants anything just let me know."

"I'll be happy to help out too," Charo offered as well. Their new plans had been set.

* * *

Ace came in with the last plastic tub filled with popcorn. He glanced over curiously at the seating arrangements and shook his head. His friends were certainly determined. Garnet and Tiger sat next to each other on one couch. Charo had been sitting on the plush chair between the two couches. Even his own mother had to be in on this plan. She was sitting in one of the lounge-chairs, smiling oh-so-innocently.

Lastly, of course, Lance, Devi, and Tama were all seated on the opposite couch. This also just happened to be the only spot open for Ace to sit. This all happened, Oh so conveniently. Ace shook his head and walked towards the television. He grasped the small black remote and headed back towards the couch. He carefully sat down next to Lance and attempted not to end up brushing against his rival too much. Devi was sitting so comfortably on Lance's lap and it almost made Ace feel a bit...jealous. He tried not to fluster too much over the implications as to why that would be.

He placed down the tub of popcorn on the couch. Devi and Tamadra crawled over their partner's laps and cheerfully started placing the kernels into their mouth. "Devi," Lance spoke as though warning the other, but there was such an innocently soft smile on his lips. Ace felt his mouth go dry and he quickly leaned forward, to grab a cup of cocoa. He buried his face beneath it and tried not to gasp as he felt himself being pushed into Lance, as Tama and Devi wrestled with the bucket of popcorn. This resulted in them bouncing all over the couch.

Ace whipped out the remote in front of himself. "Well, I guess it's time to start the movie." He pleaded with whatever remote gods were out there, that it would indeed startup. He needed something to drown out his fluttering heartbeat. It remained restless, as though trapped in the prison of his ribcage.

The animation started up incredibly colorful and bright. There were several baby dragons of every element, from Emerald dragons to Ruby dragons, that appeared on the screen. They all sang a happy Christmas Jingle.

Lance chuckled a bit at the opening, which made Ace duck down in a bit of embarrassment. He had forgotten how cheesy this movie had been.

Ace turned to Lance in an attempt to save this moment, but he stopped when that chuckle turned into a bit of laughter. He looked down at Devi, who returned the glance questioningly.

"Devi?" The Devidra seemed curious as to what got Lance to react like this.

Lance suppressed the chuckle, "Don't worry Devi. I just...remember this. It was a long time ago." Lance drifted off, and Ace found his heart clenching at the scene. He placed his palm on his pounding chest as though to suppress the frantic beating. Had Lance seen this before? Had it even been...with his family? Ace reached into the now, half-eaten bin of popcorn and stuffed his mouth full of kernels. He didn't trust himself to not say something embarrassing.

Charo beamed happily as the film cut to a scene of a small Dragonoid boy, who was crouching down on the snowy field. He was surrounded by a toyceratops and several other wood elementals. His voice seemed familiar, like a popular voice actress, who cheerfully began talking to the monsters. All of the monsters in the film led the young boy up the snowy hill.

Garnet took a sip of her own hot cocoa and added on. "Alright, it is a little bit cute." She admitted. Tiger too was glued to the tv screen.

The movie had continued on much more calmly than Ace had anticipated. It was certainly a relief, but seeing the popcorn devoured by Devidra and Tama in through the first act of the movie. Ace grasped into an empty bin. He ordinarily would have settled with begrudgingly going back to the kitchen to make more popcorn, but there was something keeping him here.

That something happened to be a white-haired Dragonoid, who was staring at the screen with glowing and almost nostalgic eyes. There was a faint hint of a smile still on his lips, and Ace found his eyes dwelling there far too long. The small couch only seated two people, and with Devi and Tama moving around, engaging in their squabbles...it seemed inevitable Ace would be closer to Lance. Devi and Tamadra were arguing over something about the popcorn and seasoning, and they had settled for floating around towards Ace's side, after a cold warning glance from Lance.

One particular movement of Devi nearly tackling the Tamadra resulted in this mess. Ace felt the dragons crashing towards his side. Ace on instinct leaned towards the opposite side, which also happened to be by Lance. The latter had seemed to notice the collision, and subconsciously wrapped an arm around Ace, bringing him away from "danger." Within an instant Ace crashed against Lance. His chest brushed right up against Lance's side. His head fell somewhere between the older teen's shoulder and chest. Lance's eyes were gazing down and him. Ace could see himself reflected in the gold colored orbs.

Perhaps, the most nerve-wracking part of that moment had been where Ace found the rest of the room fading away. His mind was overstimulated by the sound of Lance's soothing heartbeat, and the feeling of Lance's arm around his shoulder. Of course, reality did have a time of setting in, and it was at a particular instance where a character on screen cried out for help for its friend.

Ace hurriedly scooted towards the other side of the couch. He grasped Tamazo and plopped the dragon on his lap. "Sorry," Ace apologized, unable to meet the Dragonoid's eyes, and certainly missing the red dust upon his pale white cheeks. Lance followed suit and held Devi on his lap. The two looked towards the screen and everywhere but each other. They had been so close during the movie.

Within the next half hour, the cast of monsters and the one Dragonoid boy said their goodbyes to the snow globe dragon they had called "Snowy", and they vowed to see him next winter and cherish their friends. The credits ended with a soft heartwarming tone.

Charo's eyes were flooding with tears as he hugged a pillow to his body. "Aww, that was so sweet! Still, I wish they could have been together longer,"

Tiger too had been caught wiping his eyes and singing its praises. Garnet smiled fondly, "Well, I suppose it was a cute movie." She added on. It had seemed all but Lance and Ace had been immersed in the entirety of the movie.

By the end of the movie, the storm had settled down, and the air was looking much clearer than before. All bundled up and carrying their bags of gifts, Garnet, Charo, and Tiger headed towards the door. It wasn't too far from a walk into town where there were several carrier dragons assisting dragon callers around.

"Well, it looks like I'll be seeing ya for the new year!" Tiger proclaimed and clasped hands with Ace. The two met in a one-armed hug and grinned. "For sure," Ace greeted.

Charo bowed politely as he headed out towards the door. "Thank you, Miss Rena, and Ace for having me."

Rena brought the young boy into a soft hug. "You're always welcome Charo. Be sure to say hello to your parents for me, okay."

"And Master Torlei as well I'm guessing," The blonde idol chimed in, which caused the younger blonde to flush.

Garnet smirked at this, it seemed entirely too easy to read her friends, especially when it came to their crushes. She waved towards Ace and Rena "Thank you both," She began politely before headed out the door.

"Thank you, and I have to say you're restaurant will surely reach the top at this rate!" Tiger added with great enthusiasm and a thumbs up.

"It's wonderful having you both, our doors are open for you," Rena added in happily, as the two headed out.

Charo nodded and rushed back inside to hug Ace. He whispered a soft note of encouragement, "Good luck with Lance." He cheered his friend on. before happily turning about and towards the door.

Ace flustered and physically shook his head to get over whatever that had been. He turned back only to see, Lance standing behind him.

"Lance!" Ace called out in surprise, he raised his arms wildly and nearly fell back. The Dragonoid smirked at his flustered antics. "Ah," Ace started fiddling with the spiky bangs hanging in front of his temple. He swallowed, "You're not going as well?" Ace winced and hurriedly scrambled out his question. "Not that I want you to go, because I really don't and I-well...heh," Ace nervously laughed off his rambling.

Lance added simply, "There's someplace I'd like to take you." The white-haired teen looked over towards Ace briefly. He noticed the way the younger male parted his lips and turned his head as though waiting for an explanation. Lance gave him just that. "Consider it to be like, a Christmas gift…" He trailed off, and turned his head to the side, avoiding the two blue eyes that seemed to capture him so well.

"Oh!" Ace laughed nervously, he further buried his fingers in his hair. "Ah, right! I'll go get another coat-" Ace glanced to the side, and up towards the stairs. "I'll be right back!" He hurriedly excused himself. His heart seemed to be fighting for a record pace as he rushed up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Lance, Devi, and Tama were all left to watch after Ace's retreating form.

"Your Ace is acting weird again," Devi added with a shrug.

"Ah!" Tamazo returned, "Well your Lance has been this way since he got here. What are you two scheming."

"Are you...accusing Master Lance!" Devi countered. Lance watched and waited quietly for the other to return. "Ace…" he called out softly. Truthfully, he hoped the younger teen would hurry before he further lost his nerve.

* * *

Leaving the house, was perhaps, one of the most embarrassing parts of the night. Ace attempted to bury his face in his bright red and white candy cane jacket. He knew his mom would want to see them off, but it didn't make him any less prepared.

She had to keep mentioning things, between the time Ace was getting ready, and out the door. Things like how she was "so excited to see her son off on his first date", or how "polite Lance is."

She even managed to rope the two boys into taking a photo in front of their Christmas themed house, before taking off. Even Lance was a bit pink, which helped Ace.

They waved goodbye to Rena, as Lance started whistling for the carrier dragon to lower down. It landed in a forestry area not too far from Ace's house. Ace hadn't said a word since they walked out of the house. No, he'd only waved to his mother goodbye. Yet, even that felt hard to do. He wasn't exactly against the idea of Lance taking him out either. Truthfully, it had been on the younger teen's mind since their first tournament battle.

Lance hadn't said anything, but that was nothing new.

No, in fact, the only thing that would have broken the silence was his dragon partner currently having some sort of staring contest with his counterpart.

Tamazo locked eyes with Devi. Finally, he spoke up and tilted his head. "I wonder what Rena was so happy about there." He turned towards Ace, who had already grown accustomed to turning red. Ace shrugged. How was he supposed to answer that? And with Lance right there.

If there had been any doubts over Lance's hold on the other, it would be dispelled now.

Lance approached the carrier dragon. "Thank you," Lance spoke so tenderly as he reached out his palm towards the dragon. It sniffed Lance's hand and then proceeded to nuzzle it. Lance's lips curled up with an ethereal type of smile. He was beaming and laughing with the monsters. Tamazo and Devi seemed to be fulfilled with squabbling with each other. Yet, Ace did see Tamazo smile happily at him.

Had he been caught? Ace dug his hands deep into his pockets and tried to focus on something. Lance was brushing his fingers over the Dragon's scales. He turned toward the young teen and breathed his name. "Ace," Lance called out to him and waved his hand over to him.

Ace rubbed his neck nervously and quickly caught up.

Lance's smile softened and he turned to Ace with curious eyes. "I've known this particular dragon since I was a kid," Lance filled in for Ace.

The Auburn teen felt his heart clench at the admission. That private and tender moment he saw Lance in...right now it felt as though he had become a part of that world. It felt so intimate and Ace turned to the dragon. He repeated the same gesture, and the dragon seemed pleased.

Ace started petting the dragon as though on instinct. He laughed when the dragon let out a soft hum. Its eyes closed softly and Ace added. "She's so friendly."

Lance's eyes widened for an instant and then lowered to their normally calm state. "Yeah. She is." Lance walked towards the side of the dragon and gently pet her. "Let's go," he asked of the rest of the group. Yet, his eyes were only locked onto Ace.

Lance mounted the dragon carefully. He watched as Devi and Tama floated up towards the top of the dragon. They had their own little fabric packs of snacks. They were already opening them before their "trip" had begun.

Lance looked back and shook his head. His golden eyes, once more, locked onto Ace. They held onto his blue eyes tenderly, the whites in his eyes seemed to shiver with an unresolved emotion. "Ace." Lance extended his hand towards the other.

Ace blinked, several times and then he smiled. Of course, he had no trouble riding on dragons before. Yet, he didn't want to turn down Lance's help. Ace grasped for Lance's hand and felt sparks at the perfect fit between them.

The two made their way onto the red carrier dragon. Ace shuffled his body so he was sitting more comfortably. The white-haired dragon caller brushed his hand near the junction of the dragon's neck. The powerful yet gentle dragon flapped its wings until they were airborne.

Ace and Lance had been sitting rather close. At the first sharp turn, Ace felt dizzy. Lance quickly wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulder and pulled him close. Lance hadn't said a word, and his arm did say there for a brief moment of warmth. It had just been like earlier that night. Lance was there coming in and saving him.

Ace started talking, "Thank you, Lance..."

Lance seemed to grunt a bit at that but nodded. "It's fine, you've saved me many times now, as well."

Ace smiled weakly at that. The images of a controlled and pained Lance weren't far from his mind or nightmares. Still, he couldn't let that ruin his present. "So...where are we going?" Ace asked with a childlike gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

Lance smirked at that and turned to look at Ace's flushed face fully. "You'll see," he promised.

Ace huffed at this but held a bit of fondness in his gaze.

"It's a common place where Dragonoid's go to during the winter time," Lance hinted vaguely.

Ace glanced up as though seeing if the bright stars could answer his questions. "So like a Christmas tradition?" He tried.

Lance mulled that over for a moment and answered vaguely. "It could be similar to that."

Ace beamed towards Lance. He hadn't needed to say anything more, and he trusted Lance more than anyone. So the younger teen scooted himself closer until the side of his hips brushed against Lance. Their arms flushed together, and Lance looked down at their linked bodies. He hadn't said anything, and Ace was grateful. The younger boy basked in the warmth of the other.

They flew by an endless ocean of trees below them, and finally towards a snowy mountaintop. Ace shivered and Lance brought his arm around Ace once more. He shifted so that part of his cloak hovered over Ace.

Sparkling blue eyes gazed up at Lance. The latter only said, "You seemed cold." Yet, his cheeks were dusted pink. Ace chuckled softly and leaned into the touch. His fingers grazed over the inside lining of the cape, and he wrapped it around himself for warmth. Was it a bit..too peaceful? He found it a bit odd that the two dragon companions were silent.

However, when he looked back, he saw both dragons with bloated bellies. Their lunch boxes were opened and bare, and they had their eyes closed. Laying on their backs the small dragons seemed content to snooze away on the ride.

Lance pat the red dragon's side a few times and gestured towards the snowy mountaintop. It seemed to make another happy humming sound before slowly descending down.

The white-haired male was the first to climb off of the red dragon. Devi and Tamazo were mumbling something to one another.

With a jolt, a loud cry of "Tama!" Exuded into the air. "Where are we now?" Tamazo whipped his head around the area. Devi rubbed at his tired eyes and yawned, "You're too noisy, Devi. We are exactly where Lance planned to take us-Devi,"

Lance extended his hand out towards Ace. The Auburn teen took his own hand and hopped off of the knelt dragon. Lance brushed his hand against the dragon's nape. That all too familiar and honest smile kept Ace's gaze.

His blue eyes turned towards his rival and they fluttered part way closed. "You've always been so natural with dragons," Ace praised his rival.

The older male turned back towards the speaker. He bowed his head and hung onto the rim of his hat. "I've had some practice."

Lance gazed towards Ace before Lance murmured something to the dragon who began to happily walk forward through the snowy path. The carrier dragon seemed to be enjoying itself as it happily came towards a group of unique monsters. The red dragon started nuzzling a smaller blue dragon. This petite dragon had a soft expression on its face. The dragon was all blue aside from a long red hat like protrusion on the top of its head. Below its neck was a small golden bell tied to a blue and gold bow. This dragon was perched upon a rather mystic blue orb.

"There's so many of them-Tama!"

"Yeah." Ace stated as he came closer towards viewing the center of this mountainous region. The ground was sprinkled almost all over with snow. It seemed the fruitfulness of spring had long past. This was what made the best sight all the more surprising.

Ace took a few steps forward and entered towards a circular field. Within the center was one large pink blossom tree. The leaves were all decorated with droplets of snow, as though they were somehow painted that way.

All around the fluttering pink tree were several dragons, much like the bleu dragon interacting with their carrier dragon. And more were coming out from around the area and under the tree. Dragons with bright hats, bows, and bells were nestled around the picturesque scene. They were perched happily upon or over their own elemental orbs. They were much like...snow globes.

"These are snow-globe dragons!" Ace answered aloud. His own elated tone seemed to draw the attention of the dragon's who looked towards him curiously. Ace hung his head a bit. "Ah, no it's alright," Ace assured the dragons. It's just he had only seen them in pictures or animation. This was entirely real!

The dragons had matching eyes to match their bows, and scale colors. Blue, green, purple, yellow and red.

"There's so many new dragons-Tama!" Tamazo began and he started pulling Devi around the tree. Now, it seemed the Tamadra was all too curious about the new dragon companions.

"It seems you both are quite noisy," Lance jeered. He had a softened beam of light glowing over his yellow orbs. He turned towards Ace with a softened look in his eyes.

Ace's blue eyes met Lance's and he smiled softly. Too in awe to respond to the teasing remark, Ace took a step closer. "I've never seen dragons like these before," Ace explained and stepped closer to the tree.

Between the branches of the trees were beautiful, glowing drops. Bright light energy drops illuminated the top of the tree. While the majority of the drops seemed to be made up of grass orbs by the petals and water orbs towards the ice. Some of the fire and dark elemental dragons had their own energy and healing orbs around them. What struck Ace as baffling, were the rather commercialized plastic ornaments and ribbons all across the way.

Several of the dragons were busy taking trips away from the tree while new dragons returned. The dragons returned holding several bright, ornaments, bells and ribbons. The snow globe dragons worked towards decorating the blossomed tree.

Lance stepped beside Ace and seemed to pick up on his curiosity. "Dragons, Dragonoids, and humans too come by this tree to decorate it, this time of the year. It's decorated with ornaments, ribbons, charms or papers declaring their wishes for the next year." Lance informed Ace precisely, and he smirked at the way the younger teen's eyes sparkled a bright sky blue.

"Ah, so it's kind of like the Christmas tree back home...but…" Ace rubbed a finger against his cheek. "I guess a bit more collaborative," Ace added in. His eyes glanced up towards the old and newly added decor.

"We gotta help find stuff-Tama!" Tamazo could be heard. "We're going to decorate,Ace! Come on Devi!" Tamazo grasped for the Devidra's hand and tugged him along towards the large red carrier dragon.

Tamazo and Devi fluttered to the top of the dragon's back and brought down their knapsacks. The colorful fabric that had once been used for holding food served a new purpose.

"These will be perfect decorations-Tama!" Tamazo proclaimed and began folding and twisting his colored napkin into a ring-shaped bow.

"Hey wait. I can do better than that, Devi." Devi followed suit and started fluttering towards an empty space on the tree. They both hung up their ornaments.

The two dragons high-fives before turning away and debating which decoration was better.

Ace laughed it off and watched quietly as the dragon's gathered around the tree. He turned towards Lance. "This is incredible, to think there would be so many of them right here."

Lance looked towards Ace. "This tree is known as the Tree of Miracles."

"Tree of Miracles?" Ace titled his head towards the side. Ace knelt down to find one light dragon walking towards him. He extended his hand out.

"It's a tree that's said to never wither even during the harsh coldness. So long as there is peace on Dragoza, it will sustain itself." Lance explained clearly ,and he too knelt down to greet the small light dragon.

"So it's  _eternal_ ," Ace surmised. He took a moment to gaze around the area. "As long as there is peace."

"Yes," Lance nodded and brushed his hand over the top of the dragon's head. The dragon cooed at the attention it was given. This seemed to signal its Soon enough there were two, three and then multiple dragons coming to greet the dragon Callers. They were surrounded by curious and gentle creatures. "The Snowglobe dragons gather here every winter to decorate the tree. As a celebration towards a year's end and new beginnings."

"You know a lot about this," Ace added in. There was a rather tiny green dragon that started nuzzling its nose against Ace's side. "Hey, quit it~" Ace lightheartedly added before moving to pat the blue dragon on its head.

Lance watched Ace silently. His golden irises traced and glossed over the teen's movements. Ace smiled warmly as he pats and 'talked' with the gleeful dragons. Lance's lips moved into a soft closed-lip smile.

Tamadra and Devi floated over the ever-growing group of dragons. "See, Master Lance is a natural, as expected. Devi." The small black dragon hovered over by Lance's shoulder and nuzzled him. Lance's lips curved at the moment.

"But Aaaaace! Is great with dragons too! Tama~" Tamazo shouted out in exuberance. The small white dragon crash-landed upon the head of Auburn hair. "Well, thanks" Ace chuckled and pat the small dragon on its head. Tamazo made himself comfortable, sitting like a hat upon Ace's head. He turned towards the Dragonoid and asked. "But if this is a Dragonoid tradition-then why are we the only ones here?" Tamazo spat out without warning.

"Tamazo, stop!" Ace scolded and pushed the floating dragon from his head. "That's rude."

Lance held out his palm out flat in front of him. He turned his head from side to side. "No, it's fine. This place isn't easy to find on its own, and the tradition of coming here has been dying out." Lance shook his head. His lips curved down a bit sadly. "There are more popular sites to visit, since the time I would come here with my parents. More tourist attractions are being visited, areas with rare monsters too. The monsters that reside here are often warier and reserved around travelers and perceived threats...so it's not easy to see them. There are still some visitors that come throughout the month and towards the very end of the year." Lance finalized.

Ace nodded and this and turned to give a brief, scolding gaze towards his dragon partner. "Well, I suppose...it makes sense. They're all very sweet, and it seems quite cautious too…"

Lance turned towards Ace and agreed, "These dragons, in particular, have been known to go into hiding during wars or extreme drop impacts."

Ace's gaze lowered and his hand stilled from where it was petting one of the dragons. "Ah, so maybe that's why...we've only been at peace for a few months." Ace began, the Auburn teen bit on the inside of his cheek, as he noticed the darkened gaze in Lance's eyes.

"That wasn't your fault," Ace assured the older teen. He leaned closer and pressed a hand to Lance's shoulder.

The white-haired male turned his head to the side. "Ace," Lance started with a long sigh. "I'm not so sure," He stood up and walked a few feet away from the group of the dragons. The snowglobe dragons turned their head to the side, and many began continuing to work towards 'decorating' or admiring the tree.

Ace stood up and quickly followed after Lance. "Lance!" Ace called out towards him. He placed a hand gently over Lance's cloaked shoulder. "You were being used, and in the end...you fought beside me." Ace's eyes shivered as Lance turned away.

His lips trembled. Golden eyes glanced down. The long white-bangs over the older male's head cast a shadow over his eyes. "I...hurt you," Lance lamented in a softened tone, one barely above a whisper. Ace's eyes blinked several times, and his mouth gaped open before it could properly form words. "I'm sorry," Lance declared.

Ace shook his head. "Lance, I'm alright!" Ace declared, his eyes had a light of fire within them. He lowered his hand down Lance's arm. Ace bolded grasped for Lance's hand and entangled it within his own.

" _Ace_ …" Lance's lips quivered more, and Ace felt his heart sink.

"Yes, we fought...and we hurt each other. We both did. I had to hurt you too, in order to bring you back. But, in the end…" Ace started and glanced behind himself to see all the dragons gathered at the tree. Devi had been hushing Tamazo. Ace would have to thank the dragon later.

The Auburn boy closed his eyes to concentrate before and felt the warmth and affirmation of Ra's smiling heart within him. "In the end...I was able to bring you back. It's just as you promised to do for me if I lost control!"  Ace couldn't stop the words spewing from his heart, all that had been left unsaid since then. "I was able to gain the strength and light to bring you back to yourself. And I'll do it over and over again, as many times as it takes! I'll go back, so long as it means saving you! You did come back and,-" Ace's blue eyes were watering with unshed tears, as he professed boldly. "Lance, you came back, and we fought together. That time fighting by your side was the  _happiest moment of my life!_ "

Ace proclaimed this bravely towards his rival and with unwavering eyes. His hand clenched tightly towards Lance. The emotions flowed freely and a mighty weight had been lifted. "Ace," Lance's eyes were fully opened and his chest ached. Protective instincts and personal desire seemed to fall into one. Lance held squeezed Ace's hand back tightly. He softly moved to wrap an arm around the younger male's waist, and he brought the boy in for a hug. Ace cried harshly against the puffy blue cloak on Lance's chest. Visibly drops of dampened tears stained into the fabric.

Lance held him tighter. "I also... _felt that way_ ," Lance admitted. Two blue curious eyes sparkled up at him. Lance flushed, but he didn't look away, fully facing whatever this was between them. "I'm happy being beside you, Ace." Lance clarified, and he gestured towards the vitality of nature and monsters just a short distance away from them. "All of this...the peace of dragoza island, and our world has been protected. You have an incredible power, Ace. Your light was able to break through to the hearts of humans and dragonoids alike. Since that day, I've been wanting to apologize, and thank you." Lance declared and held an unmistakable array of emotions within his golden eyes.

Ace smiled brightly and leaned further into Lance's hold. "I'm happy you brought me here...All of this is beautiful. But it's because we worked together that we able to maintain this type of piece," Ace waved his free hand over towards the cheerful dragons that began humming a soft tune. Ace smiled before he moved to bury his flustered face against Lance's shoulder.

Lance slowly untangled his hand from Ace's, which made the other look towards him curiously. Ace had barely breathed out his name until he found where that hand had gone to. Lance's soft pale hand trailed up Ace's arm, shoulder, neck and finally to right below his chin. "It was your light that brought me back.  _Ace, your light, reached my heart_." Lance confessed earnestly, before closing his eyes. He brought Ace closer and sealed his lips over Ace's in a warm kiss.

Ace felt his heart racing as the contact. Lance's lips were incredibly soft, warm and gentle caressing his own. His blue eyes slowly fluttered closed, and Ace had every reason, in his heart, to fully kiss back. His rival was incredible, even beating him...to this. The younger boy found he couldn't care as Lance's lips moved gently against his own. They remained content in the soft closed-mouth kiss. Lance's hand brushed up from Ace's chin and upon his cheek. They stayed pressed tightly together for another blissful moment.

Lance, with reluctance, just barely parted his lips from Ace. He would have smirked at the bright red face the younger was making. Yet, Lance found himself with an impossible love-sick smile. It was a symptom of having Ace's lips against his own, after all of that time wondering. Ace seemed to have caught the same goofy and melting smile. "Lance…" Ace responded breathlessly. Their lips were still close enough to meet again with a push.

The older Dragonoid seemed determined to speak, and he held Ace's tenderly within the palm of his hand. " _Ace_ …"

"So you also…?" Ace began slowly, and truly wanted nothing but to bask in that warmth again.

The snow was falling around them, and the chirps and hums of happy dragons could be heard all over. Several of the Snowglobe dragons began huddling under the tree and singing a cheerful tune. Tamazo and Devi were humming along, to the best of their abilities.

It was incredible, and seeing the world back to such a state of peace was mesmerizing. Yet, nothing was as beautiful as hearing Lance say those words so tenderly.

Lance, tenderly held Ace close. His eyes were swirling with undeniable emotions, need and desire, and yet the far more emotional glow was shining on them. " _I'm in love with you, Ace,"_  Lance confessed, tenderly, and pressed their lips together once more in a soft chaste kiss. He smiled at Ace's dazed look and kissed him once more again.

"I love you too!" Ace proclaimed, likely far louder than was necessary, yet it was worth it. The way Lance was smiling at him, was such a rare and gentle look, so incredibly intimate. Ace stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck.

It was Lance's turn to be surprised. His eyes stretched open, for some time, before his mind processed why his heart was beating against his chest so harshly. Ace leaned in as close as possible to Lance and pressed his lips firmly onto Lance's. Lance smiled at the kiss and fought for control of it. The white-haired teen's arms wrapped around his waist and lower back. Lance's hands caressed Ace's hips. Lance shifted his shoulders so he could create a gap between the sides of his cloak, and pressed his body firmly against Ace's form. He held Ace's hips tightly, which made the younger mewl out softly.

In a swift movement, Lance pulled Ace's body flushed against his chest. There was only a thin barrier of fabric now that separated them. Lance pressed his lips tightly into Ace's. He smoothly ran one of his hands up Ace's back, just barely brushing over the skin underneath the layers of sweaters. Ace moaned softly at this motion. Lance darted his tongue out and tenderly licked at Ace's lower lip. The younger trembled as Lance teased the younger male and gently nibbled Ace's lower lip. Ace tilted his head back and tried to fight back, the sounds his body seemed to love making for every little motion Lance made.

The older male proceeded with nipping at and licking Ace's lower lip. "Mmmp-Lan-" Ace soon started to breathe against Lance's lips. Lance retracted his tongue and gently kissed Ace's soft lips. Ace held tighter to the older male's neck and shoulders. Lance's touch was teasing at the seam between his rival's lips. Ace slowly parted his lips and allowed his rival...or perhaps something much more to take control of the kiss.

The Auburn teen wouldn't admit it through his words, but with the increased heart rate and flustered cheeks, he _noticed_. He may have a bit of weakness for Lance's dominant side. There was certainly something enticing about letting Lance take the lead, and it let a spark inside of Ace. That wasn't to say Ace would give up on that title just yet, but it was incredible. Lance's hands were roaming over Ace's hips and back. Ace buried his right hand into Lance's hair and fell into the passion. Lance's tongue entered his mouth, and it seemed to move tenderly at first. Lance felt around the inside of Ace's mouth. His tongue glided over the inside of the younger boy's lips, cheeks, and the roof of his mouth.

Ace moaned into Lance's move at the feeling of the wet organ moving softly against the thin skin on top of his mouth. It was almost ticklish and Ace hesitantly began to move his own tongue with Lance's. Lance was doing...this, with the same passion and vigor as he gave towards his missions. Ace's mind was going foggy between the deepened kiss and the hands roaming and massaging his lower back.

Lance's exploration of his formerly unclaimed cavern was making Ace breathless. Ace continued to make softly mewling sounds before brushing his tongue against Lance. Their lips, tongues, and bodies seemed to dance together with a great passion. All the words of desire, need, worry, frustration, love and sheer bliss were conveyed within this heated touch.

It had taken them moments, but even Lance and Ace had to part. Their breathing was erratic, and the heated kiss's effect on either of the teens hadn't faded from their flushed cheeks. Ace's arms still hung loosely around Lance's neck and he struggled to catch his breath. " _Lance_ …" Ace breathed out softly.

The two looked into each other's eyes and finally took notice of the scenery around them. Ace glanced over towards the scene and noticed all of the dragon's assembling in front of the fully decorated tree. They were all happily humming or singing a soft winter lullaby.

Ace and Lance smiled at one another before deciding to go back over. Lance grasp for Ace's hand as they walked over.

"About time-Tama!" Tamazo huffed loudly with his arms to his chest. His lips pouted as he wailed over to Ace. "If all Ace wanted to do was be all kissy-kissy" Tamazo started pouring out his lips and hugging his body. "With Lance, then Ace should have said so."

"Ah," Ace flushed a deep red, any traces of his blush that calmed down were brought right back to the surface. Lance's own pale cheeks were beginning to fluster, but it was particularly after Devi's none-to-secretive line.

"I did my best keeping this one away from bothering you-Master Lance," Devi started with a smug smile on his lips. "Did I do a good job-Devi? Even though Master Lance was gone for longer than I expected-Devi"

Lance held a balled up hand under his lips and cleared his throat. He did his best to ignore the teasing glance Ace held for Lance. "Yes, you...did well, Devi." Lance caved in and petted the small dragon on the head.

Ace glanced towards Lance from the side of his eyes. "So this was planned, hmm?" Ace questioned the other.

"Hm," Lance started, but not entirely meeting Ace's gaze. "Well, I had only asked Devi to give us some privacy so I could thank you." Lance clarified.

"Is that so?" Ace held onto his suspicions but couldn't find himself to pry further. They were both guilty of the same thing, and despite how natural it had felt, it was still so embarrassing and new for the teen. He couldn't exactly accuse Lance of planning a make-out session, without bursting into flames over how that's exactly how it ended.

Thankfully, Devi was tugging along Tamazo towards the center of the tree. "Anyway, we need to show you something,Devi" Lance and Ace followed after the small dragons who led them towards a group of dragons who had been huddling together over something.

"They said they found this little guy during their travels up here. They've been searching for a person to take of it-Devi." Devi began explaining as the group of snowglobe dragons nodded their heads. One of the dragon's extended its claw to push the golden egg forward.

It was bright and golden shaped egg that had a large red ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow.

Tamazo floated around it and advised, "This is not an egg for eating-Tama. However, it's a present egg! The Snowglobe dragons have been searching for an owner who is of pure heart to take care of it."

Ace and Lance looked towards one another. "Well, there's only one egg-Lance, you should-" Lance placed a finger over Ace's mouth, tenderly before shaking his head.

"No, this one is for you, Ace. I'm certain you'll raise it well." Lance answered in a final tone. Ace looked back towards Lance and to the egg. Ace smiled fondly up towards Lance, knowing fully well how much the older male loved monsters. Yet, Lance wanted him to have this, and if that was the case...He'd be even more sure to raise this dragon with all his heart.

Ace knelt down and grasped the golden present egg against his chest. "Thank you," He told the other dragons who chirped happily towards him. "I'll take good care of it," Ace promised and proceeded to stand up. He walked over to Lance and listened once more to the soft song of the Snowglobe dragon's lullaby.

* * *

The flight back home on the carrier dragon had been incredibly peaceful. Devi and Tamazo wore themselves out playing with the other dragons. Upon takeoff-on the red carrier dragon the egg dragons were half-asleep.

Ace sat contently by Lance's side, and he rested his head on the taller male's shoulder. His arms were wrapped tightly around his backpack which was incubating the golden egg. Lance had one arm around Ace's waist, while the other gently brushed over the red dragon's scales.

"I'm glad you had fun there," Lance murmured softly to the red dragon. Ace leaned in closer to Lance and pressed a soft kiss on the side of his cheek. Lance blinked and turned towards the smaller male expectantly.

"It's sweet, how you're so kind with all of the monsters. It's no wonder they love you so much," Ace whispered out softly and leaned his head back on Lance's shoulder. Lance hummed softly at Ace's admission. The two hadn't breathed another word until they arrive back at Ace's house.

A half-asleep Tamadra was hovering from the doorway. Tama rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We're already here-Tama"

Ace's blue eyes glistened beneath the starry sky. He walked a few feet from the door. "You're welcome to stay over," Ace offered, but the Dragonoid shook his head. There was a trail of sadness glistening in his golden eyes.

"I should go back to see Vahaton," Lance stated briefly. Ace frowned at this but quickly added with a smile. Lance stepped closer to Ace. "But, later tomorrow. I can come see you if you'd like." Lance offered with a bit of hesitance. Lance had bit upon the inside of his cheek.

"Of course," Ace laughed softly, it was entirely too cute. Lance's nerves made it seem as if somehow, Ace hadn't declared how he felt for him.

"Then," Lance bent his head down at this. He removed the soft blue hat from his head. He placed it on top of Ace's head. "Keep this for me until I come back."

"Lance," Ace called for the other and visibly brightened. Ace placed his backpack down gently and reluctantly went towards the door. "I will and-" He started. Lance's gaze turned serious as they looked into Ace. The intensity of those golden eyes had brought a shiver through the younger boy's core. Ace backed up against the door and heard Lance's hands press firmly beside his head. Lance leaned in flushed against Ace, effectively trapping his love-sick, rival-now-lover.

Lance's lips pressed against Ace's and he kissed the surprised boy firmly on the lips. They melded together slowly at first before Lance moved the kiss onwards passionately. Their kiss deepened and Lance parted Ace's lips with his tongue. He wasted no time in devouring his love. Ace felt himself go dizzy from the sudden intensity.

The Dragonoid parted from him, and all too soon. There was still a thin line connecting their mouths together. "Lance," Ace could only say through his hazy mind.

Lance's eyes sparkled as his lips turned toward what Ace would consider the most tender and beautiful beaming smiles yet. " _Merry Christmas, Ace"_  Lance brought their lips together once more chastely before he departed.

Ace watched his love leave breathlessly. He had been thankful he wasn't holding Tamazo or the present egg with him at the time. Tamazo seemed to finally come to and was already turning the knob, mumbling something about midnight snacks.

Ace glanced hopefully at the sky and watched until the last trace of the red dragon could be seen. Ace called out softly, "Merry Christmas,  _Lance_."

_~FIN~_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes; I hope you enjoyed this story. It ended up much longer than I first anticipated. This is a short Christmas Lance/Ace one-shot but I will be continuing the next chapter of "Chasing After You~" soon. This one-shot ended up having a lot more angst and emotions than I first anticipated, but that's how it goes. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas & Holiday season!


End file.
